This invention represents an improvement over the inventions of the above referenced related application as well as over my U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,720 in that there is provided herein a system by which the cushions of a sofa and convertible furniture of like class may be conveniently placed beneath the extended sofa bed without need to separately remove and store the sofa pillows before the sofa is converted into a bed and, conversely, to orient such cushions for replacement onto the sofa after the sofa bed has been converted back to the original sofa structure.
In view of the above, the instant invention, while a outgrowth of my modular furniture inventions as referenced above, is as well applicable to other furniture systems which employ one or another type of convertible sofa or sofa bed system.